Scarred For Life
by mysterywriter13
Summary: Carlos walks in on Kendall and James one afternoon. Logan makes them go give him a talk about their actions. Kames ad cute Kenlos/Jarlos bromance. one-shot!


The bedroom was filled with hot, sweaty love and passion. The lights were down low, creating a romantic atmosphere. Kendall Knight and James Diamond were doing one of their favorite activities, aside from cuddling. After Logan and Carlos had gone swimming the remainder of the afternoon it left the two lovers with some alone time for after school sex.

They'd gone months without any free time on their hands for being alone. It was all school and work for the boys so Kendall and James always savored the time they had together. Two hours before a recording session was all they needed.

James and Kendall were tangled in a hot sweaty mess. Both were completely oblivious to anything besides the one next to him. They didn't even notice the voice screaming their names from outside the room when they were caught up in a heated game of tonsil hockey.

"Kendall! James! Guys you won't believe what happened at the pool!" the voice from outside the room, only to fall on deaf ears. The boy calling their names ran towards the bedroom door and practically knocked the door right off its hinges as he roughly opened it. "You won't believe- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the horrid scream echoed through the apartment. Kendall and James broke their kiss and turned towards the door, both quick to cover their naked bodies with a blanket, also screaming.

There in the door way stood Carlos looking both shocked and scared at the same time. The Latino was paralyzed from fear of what his innocent eyes just witnessed. The boy was visibly trembling.

"Ahhh…. Ah… J-J… aaah…." He murmured nervously.

"Carlos," James gasped. He was clutching a thin white sheet to his bare chest. Kendall and James both wanted to get up and hold their little friend to assure him that what he just saw was normal, but clearly they couldn't considering neither of them had clothes on.

Carlos stood in the door way for a minute or so, breathing heavily as he tried to comprehend what was happening. All of the sudden he started to frantically call for Logan. The smart boy came trotting through the hallway in a minute.

"What's the ma- oh my God!" Logan exclaimed when he looked into the bedroom. He quickly shielded the youngest's eyes. "Kendall! James! What the hell is this!"

"Logan, we can explain!" Kendall and James exclaimed simultaneously.

"Just get cleaned up," Logan said coldly. The pale boy started to direct Carlos to the living room, closing the door as they left. The two lovers were alone once again.

James moved closer to Kendall and rested his head on the blonde's broad chest. "I don't wanna stop, Kenny. We were having fun." He whined playfully.

"Yeah, but we probably should talk to Carlos. It's the least we can do. We probably just scarred him for life." Kendall said.

"I know, I feel so bad. You can never find sweet, innocent people like Carlos anymore. I'd hate to be the one to ruin it."

Kendall pressed a kiss to James' temple and pulled him close. "It's alright, baby. Let's get dressed and talk to him. He'll understand." He assured before slipping away from James and getting dress. James got out of their bed too and did that same.

* * *

About an hour later James and Kendall found Logan in the living room on the couch. The smart boy wore a mean scowl on his face telling them he still wasn't the least bit impressed about what happened earlier.

"Hey Loganator," Kendall said sheepishly.

"Are you two going to talk to Carlos or what?" Logan asked bluntly.

"Yeah, where is he?" James asked as he looked around the apartment.

Logan sighed. "In his room, he spent the last half hour, and I quote, "cleaning the grossness from his eyes". Hope you two are happy."

"We didn't mean to!" James defended "We were just so excited to get back into bed together and-"

"And you two were too horny to lock your door. Now you probably scarred Carlos for life because of your horniness!" Logan cut his off, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go talk to him," Kendall suggested. He took James' hand and took him back into the hallway and to Carlos' bed room.

Kendall knocked softly on the wooden door before entering. Carlos' bedroom was dark. The dark blue curtains were shut and the lights were off, save for the nightlight. The Latino wasn't in sighed, though he was clearly hidden under his covers.

"Carlos," James cooed sweetly. He and Kendall made their way to the bed. Carlos flinched when he felt the weight of two people on the bed.

Kendall tried to pull the covers away from Carlos but his grip was tight. It took both Kendall and James to rip the covers away from him. Before Carlos could pull them back Kendall took Carlos into his lap, rocking him gently to calm him down a bit. They had to explain to Carlos the things that should've been said to him in middle school by his parents or in their health classes. Though the Garcias refused to sign the permission slips that went home allowing their only child to sit in class for the sex lectures. Carlos had been over protected by his parents his whole life.

"Carlos, are you mad at us?" James asked. Carlos didn't respond. "We're sorry you had to see that, buddy. We thought our door was locked."

"That was gross," Carlos whispered.

"And we're sorry," Kendall said "We have to talk about what you just saw. You're parents have been doing you a disservice by not telling you earlier." Carlos only shrugged and leaned against Kendall. "So you know James and I have been dating for about a year now, we love each other a lot and that's kind of our way of showing it," Kendall started.

Both Kendall and James went on for about twenty minutes explaining very briefly about what they were doing and why other people do it. It broke their hearts to shatter the innocence Carlos brought to their group. They prayed that by doing this it wouldn't completely plague his mind with dirty jokes and obnoxious behavior towards girls or boys or whoever Carlos chose to like.

"I don't think I like the way babies are made…." Carlos said awkwardly at the end of their talk as he crawled out of Kendall's lap.

"You still wouldn't know if you just knocked," Kendall said.

"I'll knock from now on, but can we stop talking about it. It's making the stomach twist." Carlos said.

"It's okay, Carlos," James said as he placed a hand on Carlos' back "Are we still best friends forever?"

"Yeah, we're still best friends forever," Carlos gave James a small smile and a hug.

"Kissy for James?" James asked playfully earning him a brotherly kiss from Carlos and another sweet kiss on the lips from Kendall.

"Hey, we better get going. Gustavo is expecting us soon." Kendall said as he stood up from the bed. James and Carlos both sighed mournfully.

"I don't wanna go," Carlos complained. "My tummy is still twisting,"

James and Kendall exchanged a looks. "You know, if your tummy hurts we can call in sick. It's the perfect excuse." James said deviously.

"But it doesn't hurt, it's just-"

"Shhhh, we'll get the day off. Just go with it little brother." Kendall said as he started to text Kelly. The day off was all he wanted to resume some unfinished business in the bedroom with James.

* * *

_Yes, best friends can kiss like James and Carlos. They're like family. The End._


End file.
